1968.10.02, Сиэтл
Говиндам ади пурушам (2 октября 1968 года, Сиэтл) Говиндам ади пурушам там ахам бхаджами. Прабхупада: Итак, наша программа это поклонение изначальной Верховной Личности Господа, Говинде. В этом смысл движения сознания Кришны. Мы хотим найти кто же является изначальной личностью. Естественно, всем очень интересно узнать кто является изначальным предком в семье, изначальным лидером общества, нации, человечества, так можно продолжать этот поиск. Но если вы можете найти изначальную личность, из которой изошло всё, вы увидите, что это Брама. Джанмади асйа йатах /ШБ 1.1.1/. О мой Господь Шри Кришна, сын Васудевы, о всепроникающая Личность Бога, я почтительно склоняюсь перед Тобой. Я медитирую на Господа Шри Кришну, ибо Он является Абсолютной Истиной и изначальной причиной всех причин созидания, сохранения и разрушения проявленных вселенных. В Веданта сутре говорится, что Брахман, Абсолютная Истина, это то, из чего изошло всё. Очень простое определение. Кто такой Бог, что такое Абсолютная Истина, очень простое определение. Это изначальная Личность. И это движение сознания Кришны ставит своей целью приблизиться к изначальной личности. Изначальная личность не мертва. Потому что всё исходит из этой изначальной личности. И всё очень хорошо работает. Солнце встаёт, Луна встаёт, времена года сменяют друг друга, на смену ночи приходит день, всё происходит очень точно. Итак, функции тела изначальной Личности действуют очень хорошо. Как же вы можете утверждать, что Бог мёртв? Например, в вашем теле. Если врач проверяет ваш пульс, и видит, что сердце бьётся хорошо, он не будет заявлять, что это человек мёртв, он скажет: Да, он жив. Точно также, если вы достаточно разумны, вы можете чувствовать пульс Вселенского тела. Вы будет видеть, что оно функционирует очень хорошо. Как же вы можете говорить, что Бог мёртв? Бог никогда не бывает мёртв. Это точка зрения негодяев, что Бог мёртв. Это неразумные люди. Люди, у которых нет понимания как различать, является ли что-то мёртвым или живым? Тот, кто может чувствовать, тот, кто может различать, что является мёртвым, а что живым, тот, кто понимает это, никогда не будет говорить, что Бог мёртв. Поэтому в Бхагават-Гите говорится, джанма карма ча ме дивйам эвам йо ветти таттватах /БГ 4.9/ Любой разумный человек, который просто может понять, как я рождаюсь, и как я - действую, джанма карма, отметьте это слово, джанма-рождения. И карма – работа, действие. Он никогда не говорит джанма-мртйу. Мритью означает смерть. Он никогда не говорит джанма мритью. Мритью означает смерть. Всё, что рождается, также и умирает. Это касается всего. Мы никогда не видели, чтобы то, что родилось, не умирало. Это тело когда то родилось, поэтому в какой то момент оно умрёт. Смерть начинается с того момента, когда это тело рождается. По мере того, как я старею, - я умираю, это означает, что я умираю. Но в этом стихе Бхагават-Гиты Кришна говорит джанма карма. Но он никогда не говорит моя смерть, я умираю. Он не может умереть. Бог вечен. Вы тоже не умираете. Но сейчас вы не знаете об этом. Вы просто меняете свои тела. И вот это необходимо понять. Наука сознания Кришны это великая наука. Это не является чем-то новым. Об этом говорится в Бхагават-Гите. Большинство из вас хорошо знакомы с Бхагават-Гитой. Бхагават-Гита не признаёт такую теорию, что после смерти этого тела, не то, что смерти, после уничтожения, исчезновения этого тела, вы умираете. Бхагават-Гита не признаёт это. на ханйате /БГ 2.19/ на ханйате означает никогда не умирает, или никогда не разрушается, даже после уничтожения этого тела. Таково положение. Это движение сознания Кришны мы должны понимать сквозь призму учения Господа Чайтаньи. Он появился 500 лет назад в одной из провинций Индии, которая называется Бенгалия. И он проповедовал именно сознание Кришны. Его миссия заключалась в том, что каждый, кто родился в Индии, должен принять это послание сознания Кришны и распространять его по всему миру. И для того, чтобы исполнить этот наказ, я приехал в вашу страну. И моя просьба к вам, попытайтесь понять это движение сознания Кришны, используя всё ваше знание. Подробно изучите его. Не нужно принимать это слепо. Попытайтесь понять всё это с помощью своих аргументов, используя своё знание логику, опыт – ведь вы человеческие существа. И тогда вы увидите, что движение сознания Кришны без сомнения очень возвышенный процесс. Мы издали эту книгу, учение Господа Чайтаньи. И также другие книги. Много книг. Постарайтесь прочитать их. Также у нас есть наши журналы. Бек ту годхед, Обратно к Богу. Мы не какие то сентименталисты, которые просто танцуют. Этот танец имеет огромное значение. Если вы будете танцевать с нами, вы почувствуете это. Это не то, что какие то сумасшедшие ребята танцуют, - нет. Самые разумные люди - они танцуют. Этот процесс настолько замечателен, что даже вот такой мальчик может принимать участие в этом. Это универсальный процесс. Присоединяйтесь к нам, воспевайте Харе Кришна, танцуйте, и вы осознаете это сами. Это очень простой метод. Вам не нужно уметь разбираться в высших сферах философии, или уметь хорошо жонглировать словами, или что-то ещё. Это очень просто. Что же это такое? Что это просто? Бог велик, каждый знает. И мы неотъемлемые частицы Великого. Но когда мы связаны с Великим, мы тоже великие. Например, в вашем теле, маленькая частица вашего тела, какой то маленький палец на руке, или на ноге, мизинец. Он также ценен, как и всё тело. Но как только эта маленькая частица или большая частица, отделяется от тела, она уже больше не имеет никакой ценности. Этот палец является очень маленькой частью вашего тела, если он болит, вы тратите тысячи долларов, чтобы вылечить его. Вы платите врачу тысячи долларов, чтобы избавиться от этой боли. И когда врач говорит: этот палец нужно ампутировать, иначе заразится всё тело. И когда этот палец отделяют от этого тела, - он уже больше не волнует вас, вы не заботитесь о нём. Он больше не представляет никакой ценности. Просто попытайтесь понять это. Если маленький винтик выпадает из вашей печатной машинки, из-за этого ваша машинка работает уже не так хорошо. И вы идёте в мастерскую. И человек в мастерской просит у вас 10 долларов за это. Вы сразу же платите. Хотя, этот маленький винтик, когда он находится вне печатной машинки, он не стоит даже одного фартинга. Точно так же все мы являемся неотъемлемыми частицами Всевышнего. Если мы действуем в сотрудничестве со Всевышним, т.е. означает что мы действуем в сознании Кришны или в сознании Бога, когда мы понимаем я неотъемлемая частица Бога. Как этот палец работает полностью в сознании моего тела. И если там небольшая боль, я могу чувствовать это. Точно так же, если вы устанавливаете связь с сознанием Кришны, вы возвращаетесь в своё нормальное состояние. Вы достигаете успеха в жизни. Но как только вы отделяетесь от сознания Кришны, отходите от этого, начинаются все проблемы. Вся проблема в этом. Каждый день на этих лекциях я привожу очень много примеров. Итак, мы должны принять это сознание Кришны, если мы вообще хотим быть счастливыми, если мы хотим находится в своём нормальном состоянии. В этом смысл движения сознания Кришны. Итак, мы читаем учение Господа Чайтаньи. На прошлой неделе мы начали и сейчас мы продолжим. Ты прочитаешь? Это 29 страница. Тамал Кришна: 29-ая? Где вы закончили читать? Шрила Прабхупада: Начни читать с любого места Тамал Кришна: Из Бхагават-Гиты мы узнаём, что по своей конституции изначально живое существо является бессмертной душой. Оно не является материей. И как живое существо, это неотъемлемая составная частица Высшей Души, Абсолютной Истины, Личности Бога. Оттуда же мы узнаём, что обязанность духовной души предаться. Ибо только это может сделать её счастливой. Последнее наставление Бхагават-Гиты состоит в том, что душа должна полностью предаться Высшей Душе, Кришне, и тем самым она познает счастье. И здесь Господь Чайтанья, отвечая на вопросы Санатаны, повторяет ту же истину. Однако есть некоторая разница. Здесь Господь Чайтанья не даёт той информации, которая уже содержится в Бхагават-Гите. Шрила Прабхупада: Да. Суть в том, что изначальное положение духовной души очень подробно обсуждается в Бхагават-Гите. Последнее наставление Бхагават-Гиты сарва-дхарман паритйаджйа мам экам шаранам враджа /БГ 18.66/ Он рассказал Арджуне о самых разных системах йоги, самых разных ритуалистических процессах, жертвоприношении, философских поисках, о положении этого тела, об изначальном положении души. В Бхагават-Гите он рассказал обо всём. И в конце концов он говорит Арджуне: «Мой дорогой Арджуна, поскольку ты мой очень близкий дорогой друг, сейчас я поведаю тебе самую сокровенную часть ведического знания». И что это такое? Просто предайся Мне. Вот и всё. Люди не очень то склонны предаваться. Поэтому прежде им нужно узнать очень многие вещи. Но например ребёнок. Он просто предан своим родителям, и он счастлив. Для того, чтобы жить счастливой жизнью, ему не нужно изучать какую-то философию, которая описывает это. Ребёнок полностью зависит от заботы своих родителей. И он счастлив. Это простая философия. Но сейчас люди достигли прогресса цивилизации, они так продвинулись в знании, и поэтому нам нужно понять эту простую философию, по-разному жонглируя сложными словами. Если вы хотите научиться жонглировать словами, то в движении сознания Кришны нет недостатка в этом. У нас есть множество книг по философии. Но если вы принимаете простой процесс, то что Бог велик, а мы Его неотъемлемые частицы, поэтому наша обязанность служить Богу, предаться Ему. Вот и всё. И Чайтанья Махапрабху здесь не обсуждает это изначальное положение, философию, знания, системы йоги и множество других вещей. Он сразу же начинает с того, что изначальное положение живого существа служить высшему целому. Таково начало учения Чайтаньи Махапрабху. Это означает, что Чайтанья Махапрабху начинает с того места, где заканчивается учение Бхагават-Гиты. Он начинает с того момента, на котором закончил своё наставление Кришна. Великие преданные признают Господа Чайтанью самим Кришной. Тамал Кришна: «И с этой точки зрения он начинает свои наставления Санатане с того места, на котором он закончил свои наставления Арджуне в Бхагават-Гите. Господь сказал Санатане: По своей природе ты являешься чистой живой душой. Это материальное тело нельзя отождествлять с твоей истинной сущностью. Ни твой ум, ни твой разум, ни твоё ложное эго не являются твоим истинным я. По своей сущности ты вечный слуга Верховного Господа Кришны». Шрила Прабхупада: Здесь есть несколько важных моментов. Когда мы пытаемся осознать себя. Те, кто находится на грубом материальном уровне считают что я, - это тело. Я являюсь этим телом. Тело означает чувства. Поэтому моё удовлетворение означает удовлетворение чувств. То есть когда я пытаюсь наслаждать свои чувства, это наиболее грубая форма самосознания. Это тело также является нами. Тело это я, ум это я. Душа это тоже я. Одним словом, «я» обозначаются разные вещи. Тело ум и душа. Все эти три вещи называются «я». И когда мы находимся на самом грубом уровне, мы думаем что это тело и является «я». На более тонком уровне мы думаем, что ум и разум это «я». Но на самом деле я находится за пределами этого тела, за пределами этого ума и разума. Таково положение. Те, кто находится на грубом телесном уровне, это материалисты. Те, кто находится на уровне ума и разума, это философы и поэты. Они философствуют, они сочиняют какие-то стихи, и в этих стихах они предлагают нам какие то свои идеи, но всё же их понимание не верно. Только когда вы поднимаетесь на духовный уровень, это называется преданное служение. И Чайтанья Махапрабху объясняет это. Продолжай. Тамал Кришна: Твоё истинное положение трансцендентно. Шрила Прабхупада: Трансцендентно. То есть ты находишься за пределами всего этого. Это объясняется в Бхагават-Гите: индрийани паранй ахур индрийебхйах парам манах /БГ 3.42/ Прежде всего, вы осознаёте это тело. Тело означает чувства. Но если вы продвигаетесь дальше, вы видите, что ум – это центр всей этой деятельности чувств. Если бы не было ума, мы не могли бы действовать с помощью наших чувств. Итак, индрийани паранй ахур индрийебхйах парам манах. Выше чувств ум. А выше ума разум. Но выше разума душа. И мы должны понять это. Продолжай. Тамал Кришна: Высшая энергия Кришны духовна по своей природе, низшая подчинённая энергия – материальна. поскольку ты находишься между духовной и материальной энергией, ты занимаешь пограничное положение. Другими словами, принадлежа к пограничной энергии Кришны, ты в одно и то же время един с Кришной и отличен от него. Поскольку ту духовен, ты не отличаешься от Кришны, но поскольку ты всего лишь крошечная частица Кришны – ты отличен от него. [[Файл:Shore.jpg|350px|thumb|Душа по природе - татастха - пограничная энергия. Душу может накрыть волна майи - материальной энергии - и так она попадаёт в материальный мир. Мы сейчас в материальном мире. Но нужно выйти на берег, чтобы волна майи нас не накрывала. Если вы держитесь в стороне от материального сознания, если вы перешли на сушу духовного сознания, или сознания Кришны, тогда вы сохраняете свою свободу]] Шрила Прабхупада: Итак, здесь используется одно слово. Одно понятие. Пограничная энергия. Точное санскритское слово, которое описывает это: Татастха. Например, когда кончается суша и начинается море. Между водой и сушей есть пограничная полоса, берег. Если вы пойдёте на берег Тихого океана, вы увидите такую полосу. Иногда эта часть суши покрыта водой, а иногда там нет воды. Это пограничная полоса. Точно также мы, духовные души. Несмотря на то, что изначально мы едины с Богом, иногда Майя покрывает нас. А иногда мы свободны. Поэтому наше положение называется пограничным. Когда мы понимаем наше истинное положение. Я приведу тот же самый пример, попытайтесь понять это. На побережье вы увидите такую часть земли, которая иногда покрыта водой, а иногда это часть суши. Точно так же нас иногда покрывает Майя, низшая энергия. А иногда мы свободны. И мы должны поддерживать это свободное состояние. Например, на суше нет воды. Если вы отойдёте подальше от моря – там больше нет воды. Там только суша. Точно также, если вы держитесь в стороне от материального сознания, если вы перешли на сушу духовного сознания, или сознания Кришны, тогда вы сохраняете свою свободу. Но если вы остаётесь в пограничном положении, то иногда вас покрывает Майя, а иногда вы снова свободны. Таково наше положение. Продолжай. Тамал Кришна: Это одновременно единство и различие всего присутствует в отношениях между живыми существами и Верховным Господом. Шрила Прабхупада: Итак, одновременное единство и различие. Тот же самый пример. Суша. Кто-то может сказать: О, я видел, что эта часть покрыта водой. А кто-то другой скажет: Нет, я видел, что эта часть была сушей. То есть одновременное единство и различие. Наше положение. Поскольку мы духовные души и Кришна Бог, это Дух, Он целый Дух, полный Дух, а я частица этого Духа. Как например, Солнце. Солнечный свет и молекулы солнечных частиц это тоже солнечный свет. Соединение этих атомных частиц солнечного света даёт нам солнечные лучи. И мы тоже сияем, как эти частицы, исходящие от Солнца. Но мы не равны всему Солнцу. Сияющие частицы, молекулы солнечного света по размерам своим не равны планете Солнце. Но по качеству они такие же. Подобным же образом, мы, духовные существа являемся маленькими частицами этой Высшей Духовной Души, Кришны, или Бога. Поэтому мы тоже сияем. Мы обладаем таким же качеством. Например, маленькая частица золота это тоже золото, это не железо. Точно также мы, духовные души, поэтому мы едины с Ним. Но поскольку я очень маленький, тот же самый пример. Эта пограничная полоса, прибрежная полоса, очень узкая, и иногда она покрывается водой. Но большая часть Земли не покрыта водой. Точно также Майя может покрыть маленькие частицы, духовные души. Но Майя не может покрыть Высшее целое. Тот же самый пример. Небо, солнечный свет. Иногда облако покрывает часть солнечного сияния. Но если вы на самолёте поднимаетесь над облаками, вы видите, что никакие облака не покрывают солнечный свет. Облако не может покрыть всё Солнце. Точно так же Майя не может покрыть Высшее целое, Майя может покрыть маленькие частицы брамана. Теория майавади, сейчас я покрыт Майей, и как только это покрытие исчезнет, я стану единым со всем целым. Да, мы едины со всем целым. Например. Солнечный свет, и планета Солнце. Что касается качества, нет разницы, там где Солнце, там и солнечный свет. Но маленькие частицы, молекулы солнечного света никогда не равны всей планете Солнце. Это объясняет Чайтанья Махапрабху в этой главе. Продолжай. Тамал Кришна: Живое существо в точности подобно молекулярной частице солнечного света, тогда как Кришну можно сравнить с самим пылающим Солнцем. Господь Чайтанья сравнивал живые существа с пылающими искорками, вылетевшими из пламени. А Верховного Господа с пылающим пламенем Солнца. В связи этим Господь привёл стих из Вишну-пураны. Там говорится, что всё, что проявлено в этом космическом мироздании, это лишь энергия Верховного Господа. Подобно тому, как пламя, исходящее из одного места, распространяет свет и тепло вокруг себя, так и Господь, хотя Он и находится в одном месте в духовном мире, он проявляет свои различные духовные энергии повсюду. Шрила Прабхупада: Это очень просто, попытайтесь понять. Как например, вот эта лампа находится в определённом месте. Но свет её распространяется по всей комнате. Точно так же, всё, что вы видите, всё что есть в этом космосе, является проявлением энергии Верховного Господа. Верховный Господь находится в одном месте. Об этом мы читаем в нашей Брахма-Самхите. Говиндам ади пурушам там ахам бхаджами. Он является личностью. Ваш президент, мистер Джонсон, он сидит в своей комнате, в Вашингтоне, но его власть, его энергия действует, распространяется на всё государство. Если это возможно в материальном мире, Кришна или Бог, Верховный Господь, также находится в своей обители на Вайкунтхе, в царстве Бога, но Его энергия действует повсюду. И другой пример, Солнце. Солнце находится в определённом месте, но вы видите, что солнечный свет распространяется по всей Вселенной. Солнечный свет находится и вашей комнате. Точно так же, всё, что вы используете, и также вы сами, всё это и все мы является проявлением энергии Верховного Господа. Мы не отличны от него. Но когда облако Майи, или иллюзия покрывает мои глаза – я не могу видеть Солнце. Точно также, когда материальная концепция жизни покрывает меня, – я не могу понять кто такой Бог. И тогда мы говорим, что Бог мёртв. Мы должны открыть свои глаза. Убрать с глаз эту иллюзию, и тогда вы увидите Бога непосредственно. Вы увидите: Вот Бог! В Брахма-самхите говорится: Преманджана-ччхурита-бхакти-вилочанена сантах садаива хрдайешу вилокайанти. Эта Верховная Личность Бога, Шьямасундара, Шьяма означает темноватого цвета. Но это очень-очень красивый цвет. И эту прекрасную личность, Верховную Личность, Кришну созерцают святые. Они постоянно видят Его. Преманджана-ччхурита-бхакти-вилочанена. Почему они видят Его? Потому что их глаза очищены бальзамом любви к Богу. Например, если ваши глаза незрячие, вы смазываете их каким-то бальзамом, каким-то лекарством, которое вам прописал врач. И тогда вам возвращается зрение, оно становится ясным и вы можете видеть всё очень хорошо. Точно также, когда эти материальные глаза будут смазаны этой любовью к Богу, вы увидите Бога: Вот Бог! Вы уже не будете говорить, что Бог мёртв, и нужно устранить это покрытие, эту плёнку с глаз. И для того, чтобы устранить это покрытие, нужно принять это движение сознания Кришны. Большое спасибо. Какие-нибудь вопросы? … Сначала из аудитории... Пожалуйста, задавайте вопросы, если у вас есть какие-то вопросы, сомнения, относительно того, что было сказано? Вы можете спросить. тад виддхи пранипатена парипрашнена севайа /БГ 4.34/ Если вы серьёзны, если вы хотите понять что-то, всё что угодно, вы должны представлять свои сомнения, задавать свои вопросы, и тогда вы поймёте. Молодой человек: Можно ли достичь такого сознания, когда вы находитесь за пределами речи? То есть ли такое общение, которое за пределами вербального общения? Скорее это звук, например, достижение Ом, есть ли такая связь, то есть то, что понятно и вам, и мне? Моему брату, всем другим? Всем нам? Есть ли такой опыт? Ну, это может звучать вот так. Есть ли что то такой звук, за пределами вербального общения? Шрила Прабхупада: Да, это Харе Кришна. Молодой человек: Не могли бы вы объяснить это подробнее? Как это может быть? Как это может продолжаться всё время? То есть вместо того, чтобы разговаривать на английском, или на каком то другом языке, как можно разговаривать вот на этом языке, о котором вы сказали? Шрила Прабхупада: Но этот звук можно вибрировать на любом языке. Не думайте, что Харе Кришна нужно произносить только на санскрите, только если вы знаете санскрит. Вы можете произносить это и по-английски, Харе Кришна, разве это сложно? Эти молодые люди произносят Харе Кришна и это не трудно. Важен сам звук. Не важно, кто произносит его. Например, пианино. Если вы нажимаете клавиши, возникает звук и неважно играет американец или хунду или мусульманин. Звук остаётся звуком. Точно так же это пианино Харе Кришна, вот этот звук, вы просто нажимаете эту клавишу, и она звучит. Вот и всё. Гость: Скажите, вы сидите и медитируете один? А что вы делаете, когда ваш ум блуждает? Вы думаете о чём-то? Вы направляете его на что-то или вы позволяете ему блуждать? Шрила Прабхупада: Прежде всего, позвольте мне узнать, что вы подразумеваете под медитацией? Гость: Ну это просто сидеть тихо, одному. Тихо сидеть одному. Шрила Прабхупада: Тихо сидеть одному. Разве это возможно? Вы думаете, что это возможно? Гость: Вы слушаете свой собственный ум. Шрила Прабхупада: Но ваш ум всегда действует. Гость: Он что-то говорит вам. Шрила Прабхупада: Как вы можете сидеть так, чтобы ваш ум молчал? Ум всегда действует. Разве вы видели, чтобы ваш ум не действовал? Даже когда вы пытаетесь тихо сидеть? Когда вы спите, ваш ум тоже действует, вам что-то снится. Это действие ума. Когда вы видели, чтобы ваш ум молчал? Гость: Вот об этом я и пытаюсь спросить у вас. Шрила Прабхупада: Да, вот поэтому я и говорю что ваш ум никогда не молчит. Вы должны занять чем-то свой ум. Это и есть медитация. Гость: А чем занять его? Шрила Прабхупада: Да. Кришна. Это Кришна. Мы должны занять наш ум Кришной. Прекрасной Верховной Личностью Бога. И нужно не просто занять ум. Но занять ум действием вместе с чувствами. Потому что ум действует вместе с чувствами. Ваш ум сказал вам: Давай кА сходим в это новое общество исккон, которое недавно было образовано, и ваши ноги донесли вас сюда. Итак, думать, чувствовать, желать, - всё это функции ума. Ум думает, чувствует, и чувства действуют. Итак, вы должны сосредоточить свой ум не только на размышлениях о Кришне, но также на работе для Кришны, на ощущениях для Кришны, - и это полная медитация. Это называется самадхи. Ваш ум не может уходить куда-то в другое место. Вы должны занимать свой ум таким образом, чтобы ум думал о Кришне, чтобы ум чувствовал для Кришны, чтобы ум работал для Кришны. Вот это полная медитация. Гость: А что вы делаете с глазами, вы закрываете глаза? Шрила Прабхупада: Да, глаза это одно из чувств. Ум это главное чувство, и под началом этого управляющего действуют определённые чиновники, подчинённые. Глаза, рука, нога, язык, то есть 10 чувств действуют под началом ума. И ум проявляется через чувства. Чувства выражают ум. Потому если вы не занимаете свои чувства таким образом, как думает ум, то вы не достигните совершенства. Всегда будут какие-то беспокойства в этом случае. Если ваш ум думает о Кришне, а ваши глаза смотрят на что-то другое, будет разрыв или противоречие. Поэтому прежде всего вы должны сосредоточить свой ум на Кришне. И затем занять в служении Кришне другие чувства. Это и есть бхакти. сарвопадхи-винирмуктам тат-паратвена нирмалам хришикена хришикеша севанам бхактир учйате /Нарада-панчаратра/ Хриши, хришика означает чувства. Когда вы используете свои чувства в служении господину чувств, Кришну называют Хришикешей или Господин чувств. Попытайтесь понять это, что такое Господин чувств. Например, эта рука. Рука действует замечательно. Но если вдруг эта рука становится парализованной, или Кришна забирает силу из этой руки, то эта рука уже бесполезна, вы не можете восстановить её. Поэтому вы не являетесь господином этой руки. Вы сейчас заблуждаетесь, когда думаете: я господин своей руки. В действительности вы не являетесь её господином. Её господин или хозяин это Кришна. Поэтому когда ваши чувства будут заняты служением господину чувств, это называется бхакти или преданное служение. Сейчас чувства заняты в деятельности, связанной с моим отождествлением. Я думаю, это тело предназначено для удовлетворения моей жены, для удовлетворения моего этого или того, так много разных вещей. Моей страны, моего общества, - таково отождествление. Когда вы приходите на духовный уровень, вы понимаете, я неотъемлемая частица Верховного, и поэтому моя деятельность должна быть направлена на то, чтобы удовлетворять Всевышнего. Это и есть бхакти. сарвопадхи-винирмуктам. Нужно освободиться от всех отождествлений. Когда ваши чувства очищены, и когда эти чувства заняты в служении хозяину чувств, это и называется деятельность в сознании Кришны. Какой ваш вопрос? Да, медитация. Как занять ум. Нужно занять ум таким образом, тогда вы достигнете совершенства. Ведь наш ум настолько непостоянен, он всё время бегает туда-сюда. Если вы не сосредотачиваете его на чём-то одном, на определённой вещи. Ум желает заниматься чем-то, потому что функции думать чувствовать и желать. И вы должны воспитать свой ум таким образом, чтобы вы думали о Кришне, вы чувствовали для Кришны, чтобы вы работали для Кришны, и это самадхи, это совершенная медитация. Молодой человек: А как воспитать ум? Шрила Прабхупада: Вот это и есть воспитание ума. Просто занимайте себя в деятельности, связанной с сознанием Кришны. Это очень практично. Например, воспевание. Этот 10-летний мальчик тоже занят этой деятельностью, его ум сосредоточен на вибрации Харе Кришна. И его другие чувства руки, ноги тоже действуют. И вот таким образом мы должны практиковать. Чтобы наш ум, наши чувства, всё время были заняты в сознании Кришны. И это сделает вас совершенными. И буквально каждый человек способен делать это. Не нужно садиться в какое-то уединённое место, и пытаться искусственно медитировать на что-то. Как только вы начинаете повторять Харе Кришна, - ваш ум тотчас же направляется на это, вы сразу вспоминаете Кришну, наставления Кришны, деяния Кришны, и так далее. Это требует практики. Молодой человек: Поскольку я так сказать луч Солнца, можно ли думать о самом себе. То есть будем ли мы таким образом думать о Кришне, когда мы думаем о себе? Шрила Прабхупада: Почему нет? Я индивидуален, хотя я очень маленький, я очень индивидуальная личность. У меня есть способность думать, ощущать, желать, - все мы делаем это, все мы индивидуальны. Вы пришли сюда по собственной воле, никто не заставлял вас прийти сюда. Если вы хотите, вы можете уйти. Кто-то приходит сюда, кто-то никогда не приходит, кто-то приходит каждый день, - почему? Несмотря на то, что вы маленький, у вас есть индивидуальность. Даже в этом обусловленном состоянии вы свободны. Вы настолько свободны. Представьте себе сколько у вас свободы, в необусловленном состоянии. Когда вы в чистом духовном состоянии. Неважно, что вы маленький, вы духовная частица, духовная искра. Вы не видите эту маленькую духовную искру, не один врач, никакая медицина не может показать вам это. Они не открыли это. Но там находится душа. Это факт. Как только душа уходит из этого тела, оно становится бесполезным. Так выясните, что это за важная частица? Это невозможно, поскольку она настолько мала, что вы не сможете увидеть её своими материальными глазами, микроскопом, или каким-то другим прибором. Поэтому они говорят, что души нет. Но они не могут объяснить, что же уходит из тела. Даже несмотря на то, что эта частица, духовная душа, настолько мала, тем не менее, она так могущественна, что пока она находится в теле, тело остаётся свежим, замечательным, прекрасным, красивым. И как только она уходит, тело сразу же начинает разлагаться. Это подобно тому, как в тело вводят какую-нибудь инъекцию, лекарство. Всего лишь один кубик, и это придаёт силы телу. Но вы не знаете, насколько могущественна эта душа. Вот это вы должны узнать. И это называется самоосознание. Этот процесс медитации, когда вы сидите где то в тихом месте, рекомендуется для тех, кто находится на самом грубом уровне. Кто находится в телесной концепции жизни. Но давайте помедитируем на одну такую вещь. Являюсь ли я этим телом? И проанализируем, и в увидите: Нет, я не являюсь этим телом, я отличен от этого тела, и потом медитируем дальше. Если я не являюсь этим телом, тогда как осуществляются действия тела? Они осуществляются благодаря присутствию этой маленькой частицы, то есть моего я, меня самого. Как тело растёт? Из-за присутствия этой маленькой частицы. Например, этот мальчик. У него маленькое тело. Когда он вырастет, станет молодым человеком в него тело станет крепким, сильным, скажем в возрасте 24-х лет. И потом это тело исчезнет, на смену ему появится другое тело, - как это возможно? Благодаря присутствию этой маленькой частицы, души. Но если эта частица, эта душа уходит, - тело уже больше не будет увеличиваться в размерах, и изменяться. Вот такова должны быть тема или объект медитации. Но когда вы приходите к этому пониманию: Я не являюсь этим телом, я духовная душа, следующая стадия – это вопрос, какова функция души? Эта функция души – сознание Кришны. И деятельность в сознании Кришны. В настоящий век человек должен принять непосредственно эту функцию души – все остальные вещи придут сами собой. В настоящее время невозможно сидеть где-то в уединённом месте, мирно, спокойно медитировать там. Это невозможно для этого века. Это невозможно. Если вы попытаетесь сделать это искусственным образом. Вас постигнет неудача, поэтому вы должны принять этот процесс. харер нама харер нама харер намаива кевалам /Брихан-нарадия-пурана, 38.126/ В этот век Кали, что касается самоосознания, нет никакой другой альтернативы, кроме этого воспевания Харе Кришна. Это так и есть. Это реальный факт. Мадхудвиша: Если какой-нибудь шанс для христианина без помощи духовного учителя достичь духовного неба если он просто верит в слова Иисуса Христа, и пытается следовать Его учению? Шрила Прабхупада: Я не понял. Мадхудвиша: Может ли христианин, в этот век, без духовного учителя, просто читая библию, и следуя словам Иисуса Христа, достичь духовного мира? Шрила Прабхупада: Если вы читаете Библию, вы следуете духовному учителю, как вы можете говорить: без духовного учителя? Если вы читаете Библию это означает, что вы следуете наставлениям Господа Иисуса Христа. То есть вы следуете духовному учителю. Где же возможность быть без духовного учителя? Мадхудвиша: Я имел в виду живого духовного учителя. Шрила Прабхупада: Духовный учитель вечен. Духовный учитель вечен. Ты спрашиваешь, как без духовного учителя? Ни на какой стадии своей жизни вы не можете быть без духовного учителя. Вы можете принять того духовного учителя, или этого духовного учителя, это другое дело, но какого то духовного учителя вы должны принять. Когда вы говорите: Читая Библию, - если вы читаете Библию, это подразумевает, что вы следуете духовному учителю. В лице какого-нибудь священника, которая следует линии Господа Иисуса Христа. В любом случае вы должны следовать какому то духовному учителю, не может быть и речи, чтобы быть без духовного учителя... Это понятно? Мадхудвиша: Я имею в виду, вот например, раньше мы не могли понять учение Бхагават-Гиты. Пока вы не пришли и не помогли нам, не объяснили. Шрила Прабхупада: Точно так же человек должен пытаться понять Библию с помощью священнослужителя в церкви. Мадхудвиша: Да, получает ли он настоящее толкование Библии, вот в этой ученической преемственности, от своего епископа, потому что кажется что существуют расхожие интерпретации Библии, сейчас очень много различных сект в христианстве и они интерпретируют Библию по-разному. Шрила Прабхупада: Конечно, не может быть разных интерпретаций Библии. Тогда Библия уже не будет представлять собой авторитет. Если вы что-то интерпретируете, как есть эта поговорка, назовите лопату лопатой. Если вы называете лопату как-то иначе, это уже совершенно другое. В этом случае уже нельзя называть такого человека духовным учителем. Например, вот часы. Все называют это часами. Если я назову это очками, какую ценность я буду иметь, как духовный учитель? Ведь я просто буду вводить вас в заблуждение. Это часы! Я должен говорить, что это часы. И если даётся какая-то ложная интерпретация, то это не авторитетный духовный учитель. Он не духовный учитель. То, что называется бонафайт, авторитетный. Если я хочу научить вас пользоваться этими часами, я должен сказать следующее. Вот это называется часы, вот это называется стрелка, вот это цифры, которые показывают время, вот это называется так, вот это называется так, - и это будет хорошо. Это будет правильно. Но если все говорят, что это часы, а я скажу что это очки, то что я за духовный учитель? Нужно сразу же отвергнуть такого духовного учителя. У вас должен быть такой разум, чтобы отличать, кто псевдо духовный учитель, а кто настоящий духовный учитель. Иначе вы будете обмануты. И это то, что происходит. Каждый интерпретирует по-своему. Существует тысячи изданий Бхагават-Гиты. И люди пытаются интерпретировать это по-своему. И всё это вздор. Все эти интерпретации нужно выкинуть. Просто читайте Бхагават-Гиту как она есть, тогда вы поймёте всё. Не может быть и речи об интерпретации. В таком случае авторитетность теряется. Как только вы начинаете что-то интерпретировать, - больше нет авторитетности. Как например, юридический кодекс. Вы что, вы хотите сказать, что в суде вы можете говорить судье: Мой дорогой господин, я бы толковал вот эту статью таким образом, вот этот отрывок таким образом. Он примет это? Судья сразу же скажет: А кто ты такой, чтобы интерпретировать? У тебя нет никакого права на это. Ведь если каждый будет приходить и говорить: Я бы это толковал таким образом, - то какую авторитетность тогда представляет этот юридический кодекс? И когда необходимо толкование? Когда что-то непонятно. Если я говорю это часы, - все понимают: это часы, да. Где же тут возможность интерпретировать это таким образом, что это очки? Если любой человек может понять какое-то ясное место, как например, в Библии: Бог сказал: Пусть будет мир, и мир стал быть, мир появился. Где же тут возможность толкований и интерпретаций? Да, Бог создал. Вы не можете создать мир. Где же тут возможность интерпретировать? Поэтому не нужно интерпретировать без необходимости. И это не авторитетно. Те, кто без необходимости интерпретируют что-то, их нужно сразу же отвергнуть, сразу же! Не раздумывая. Бог сказал: Пусть будет мир. И это творение появилось. Это очень просто. Где же тут вопрос интерпретации? Что тут можно интерпретировать? Скажите, что тут можно интерпретировать? Я прав? Вначале Библии говорится следующее: Да? Это говорится вначале Библии, да? Бог сказал: Пусть будет мир. И мир стал быть. Так какова ваша интерпретация, скажите мне? Как вы можете интерпретировать? Есть ли какая то возможность толкования здесь? Кто-то из вас может предложить что-то? Где ж тогда возможность интерпретации? Можно объяснять это, это другое дело. Но этот факт, то, что Бог создал, этот факт остаётся, вы не можете изменить это, это факт. Как это произошло? Как он сотворил этот мир? Это объясняется в Бхагаватам. Сначала было небо, потом появился звук, потом то, потом это: таков процесс творения. Это другой вопрос. Но вот этот факт, этот изначальный, первичный факт, что Бог создал этот мир, сотворил этот мир, он останется при любых обстоятельствах. А не то, что эти мошенники, учёные говорят: какой то большой кусок, потом он раскололся и так получились эти планеты. Возможно это так и скорее всего это вот так. Всё это вздор. Они просто интерпретируют. Скорее всего, возможно, но это не наука: скорее всего, возможно. Что возможно? Почему возможно? Здесь ясное утверждение: Бог создал. Вот и всё. Конец. Точка. Махапуруша: Прабхупада, есть ли здесь какое-нибудь противоречие, ведь Господь Иисус Христос и Господь Чайтанья оба появились в Кали югу. Господь Иисус Христос сказал единственный путь к Богу через Меня. Просто верь в меня, предайся мне, и Господь Чайтанья учил тому, что харинама это единственный метод духовного осознания в этот век. Шрила Прабхупада: Где вы тут видите разницу? Если Господь Иисус Христос говорит через меня, это означает, что он представитель Бога. А харинама это Бог. Либо через представителя Бога, либо через самого Бога – тоже самое. Бог, представитель Бога: нет разницы. Даже в этих мирских делах, ваших обычных отношениях, если я посылаю своего представителя, если он подписывает что-то от моего имени, вы должны принять это, потому что он мой представитель. Точно также к Богу нужно обращаться либо через него самого, либо через его представителя. Это тоже самое. Единственная разница может быть только в уровне понимания. Потому что Господь Иисус Христос обращался к таким людям, которых нельзя считать очень продвинутыми. Вы можете понять это таким образом: Ведь они распяли такую великую личность, человека, сознающего Бога. Просто посмотрите, каково было состояние того общества. Другими словами общество очень низкого уровня. Эти люди не были способны понять божественную философию. Для них было достаточно таких утверждений, что Бог сотворил мир, просто примите это. Они не были достаточно разумны, чтобы понять, каким образом произошло это творение. Если бы они были разумными, они бы не распяли такую великую личность, как Иисус Христос. И поэтому мы должны понять, каково было состояние того общества. Или, например, в Коране, Мухаммед говорит: С этого дня ты больше не должен заниматься сексом со своей матерью. Посмотрите, какое было состояние того общества. Поэтому мы должны учитывать время обстоятельства, состояние общества, и проповедовать соответственно. Для подобного общества, для этих людей невозможно понять высшие философские истины, которые изложены в Бхагават-Гите. Но вот это первичное знание, то есть вот этот первичный факт, авторитет Бога, это признают и Библия и Бхагават-Гита. Библия начинает Бог это высший авторитет. И Бхагават-Гита заключает: предайся, предайся Богу. В чём же разница? Просто отличается уровень объяснения. В соответствии со временем, местом, состоянием людей, вот и всё. Эти люди были не такими как Арджуна. Понимаете? Те истины, которые мог понять Арджуна, не могли понять люди, которые распяли Господа Иисуса Христа. Вы должны изучать этот вопрос в таком свете. Хотя это тоже самое. Карманный словарь, или словарь для детей и большой словарь Интернешенел. И тот, и другой считаются словарями. Но предназначение их различно. Тот словарь предназначен для детей, а этот словарь предназначен для больших учёных. Но вы не можете сказать, что какой то из них не является словарём. Вы не можете сказать это. И тот, и другой это словари. Таким образом мы должны учитывать время, место, людей и всё остальное. Например, Господь Будда. Он просто сказал: Прекратите этот вздор, это убийство животных. Такова была его проповедь. Это были люди очень низкого уровня, им просто доставляло удовольствие убивать животных. И для того, чтобы возвысить их, Господь Будда хотел прекратить весь этот вздор. Он сказал: Пожалуйста, прекратите убивать. Таким образом, каждый раз приходит какой то представитель Бога. Или сам Бог. Чтобы учить людей в соответствии с различными обстоятельствами. И в зависимости от обстоятельств объяснения могут быть различными. Но главный, изначальный фактор остаётся тем же самым. Господь Будда сказал: Хорошо, Бога нет. Но вы должны предаться мне. Где же тут разница? Это означает, что человек должен принять авторитет Бога. Либо так, либо каким то другим образом. Ребёнок: Когда здесь был Господь Будда, он сидел и медитировал, да? Шрила Прабхупада: Да. Ребёнок: Но я думал, что в этот век никто не может медитировать. Но Господь Будда, Сын Бога медитировал. Шрила Прабхупада: Да. Ребёнок: Или это было не в век Кали? Шрила Прабхупада: Да. Ребёнок: Это было в век Кали? Шрила Прабхупада: Да. Ребёнок: Как же он тогда медитировал? Шрила Прабхупада: (смех) Молодец, ты понял. Господь Будда сказал: медитируйте. Но последователи Господа Будды не смогли медитировать. Их постигла неудача. Мы даём новый свет. Мы говорим: Медитации у вас не получится. Возьмите вот это. Понимаешь? Если кто-то сказал вам что-то, вы попытались сделать это, но вы не смогли делать это. Я говорю вам: Не делайте это, возьмите вот это. - Цитаты из лекции: We are not sentimentalists, that we are simply dancing. The dancing has got great value; that, if you dance with us, you'll feel. It is not that some crazy fellows are dancing. No. The most intelligent persons, they are dancing. Мы не какие то сентименталисты, которые просто танцуют. Этот танец имеет огромное значение. Если вы будете танцевать с нами, вы почувствуете это. Это не то, что какие то сумасшедшие ребята танцуют, - нет. Самые разумные люди - они танцуют. Этот процесс настолько замечателен, что даже вот такой мальчик может принимать участие в этом. Это универсальный процесс. Присоединяйтесь к нам, воспевайте Харе Кришна, танцуйте, и вы осознаете это сами. Это очень простой метод. Вам не нужно уметь разбираться в высших сферах философии, или уметь хорошо жонглировать словами, или что-то ещё. Это очень просто. - If we work with the Supreme, that means if we work in Kṛṣṇa consciousness or God consciousness, that "I am part and parcel..." Just like this finger is working fully in consciousness of my body. Whenever there is little pain I can feel. Similarly, if you dovetail yourself in Kṛṣṇa consciousness, you are living in your normal condition, your life is successful. And as soon as you are separated from Kṛṣṇa consciousness, the whole trouble is there. Если мы действуем в сотрудничестве со Всевышним, т.е. означает что мы действуем в сознании Кришны или в сознании Бога, когда мы понимаем я неотъемлемая частица Бога. Как этот палец работает полностью в сознании моего тела. И если там небольшая боль, я могу чувствовать это. Точно так же, если вы устанавливаете связь с сознанием Кришны, вы возвращаетесь в своё нормальное состояние. Вы достигаете успеха в жизни. Но как только вы отделяетесь от сознания Кришны, отходите от этого, начинаются все проблемы. Вся проблема в этом. - People are not inclined to surrender; therefore he has to learn so many things. Just like a child, he has simply a feeling of surrender to the parents, he's happy. There is no need of learning philosophy how to live very happily. The child is completely dependent on the care of parents and he's happy. Simple philosophy. But because we have advanced in civilization, in knowledge, therefore we want to understand this simple philosophy in so many jugglery of words. That's all. So if you want to learn in jugglery of words, then this Kṛṣṇa consciousness movement is not lacking. We have got volumes of books of philosophy. Просто предайся Мне. Вот и всё. Люди не очень то склонны предаваться. Поэтому прежде им нужно узнать очень многие вещи. Но например ребёнок. Он просто предан своим родителям, и он счастлив. Для того, чтобы жить счастливой жизнью, ему не нужно изучать какую-то философию, которая описывает это. Ребёнок полностью зависит от заботы своих родителей. И он счастлив. Это простая философия. Но сейчас люди достигли прогресса цивилизации, они так продвинулись в знании, и поэтому нам нужно понять эту простую философию, по-разному жонглируя сложными словами. Если вы хотите научиться жонглировать словами, то в движении сознания Кришны нет недостатка в этом. У нас есть множество книг по философии. - Those who are grossly on the bodily concept of self-realization, they are materialists. And those who are on the concept of mind and intelligence, they are the philosophers and poets. They are philosophizing or giving us some idea in poetry, but their conception is still wrong. When you come to the point of spiritual platform, then it is called devotional service. Те, кто находится на грубом телесном уровне, это материалисты. Те, кто находится на уровне ума и разума, это философы и поэты. Они философствуют, они сочиняют какие-то стихи, и в этих стихах они предлагают нам какие то свои идеи, но всё же их понимание не верно. Только когда вы поднимаетесь на духовный уровень, это называется преданное служение. - Marginal potency, the exact Sanskrit word is taṭasthā. Just like at the end of the land, the sea begins. So there is a marginal land. Just you go to the coast of the Pacific beach, you'll find some land. Sometimes it is covered by water and sometimes it is open land. This is marginal. Similarly, we spirit souls, although we are constitutionally one with God, but sometimes we are covered by māyā and sometimes we are free. Therefore our position is marginal. Между водой и сушей есть пограничная полоса, берег. Если вы пойдёте на берег Тихого океана, вы увидите такую полосу. Иногда эта часть суши покрыта водой, а иногда там нет воды. Это пограничная полоса. Точно также мы, духовные души. Несмотря на то, что изначально мы едины с Богом, иногда Майя покрывает нас. А иногда мы свободны. Поэтому наше положение называется пограничным. - Similarly we are sometimes covered by māyā, the inferior energy, and sometimes we are free. So we have to maintain that free state. Just like in open land, there is no more water. If you come little far away from the sea water, then there is no more water; it is all land. Similarly, if you keep yourself from the material consciousness, come to the land of spiritual consciousness, or Kṛṣṇa consciousness, then you keep your freedom. But if you keep yourself on the marginal position, then sometimes you'll be covered by māyā and sometimes you'll be free. So that is our position. Точно так же нас иногда покрывает Майя, низшая энергия. А иногда мы свободны. И мы должны поддерживать это свободное состояние. Например, на суше нет воды. Если вы отойдёте подальше от моря – там больше нет воды. Там только суша. Точно также, если вы держитесь в стороне от материального сознания, если вы перешли на сушу духовного сознания, или сознания Кришны, тогда вы сохраняете свою свободу. Но если вы остаётесь в пограничном положении, то иногда вас покрывает Майя, а иногда вы снова свободны. Таково наше положение. - Kṛṣṇa, God, is spirit... He is whole spirit and I am particle of that spirit. Just like sun, the sun globe, and the sunshine, molecules of shining particles, they are also sunlight. The combination of those atomic particles of sunshine giving us the sunshine rays. So we are also shining just like the particles of the sun globe, but we are not equal to the complete sun. The glowing particles, molecules of the sunshine, is not equal in quantity with the sun globe, but in quality it is the same. Similarly, we living entities, we are minute particles of that supreme spirit soul, Kṛṣṇa or God. Therefore we also shine. We are of the same quality. Кришна, Бог, это - Дух, Он целый Дух, полный Дух, а я частица этого Духа. Как например, Солнце. Солнечный свет и молекулы солнечных частиц это тоже солнечный свет. Соединение этих атомных частиц солнечного света даёт нам солнечные лучи. И мы тоже сияем, как эти частицы, исходящие от Солнца. Но мы не равны всему Солнцу. Сияющие частицы, молекулы солнечного света по размерам своим не равны планете Солнце. Но по качеству они такие же. Подобным же образом, мы, духовные существа являемся маленькими частицами этой Высшей Духовной Души, Кришны, или Бога. Поэтому мы тоже сияем. Мы обладаем таким же качеством. - The marginal portion being very small, it is being sometimes covered by the water. But the large portion of the land, that is without any water. Similarly, māyā can cover the minute particles of the spirit soul, but māyā cannot cover the supreme whole. Just like the same example, the sky, the sunshine. The sunshine, portion of the sunshine, is covered by cloud. But if you go by airplane, jet plane, above the cloud, you'll find the sunshine is without any cloud. The cloud cannot cover the whole sun. Similarly, māyā cannot cover the supreme whole. Māyā can cover the small particles of Brahman. Эта пограничная полоса, прибрежная полоса, очень узкая, и иногда она покрывается водой. Но большая часть Земли не покрыта водой. Точно также Майя может покрыть маленькие частицы, духовные души. Но Майя не может покрыть Высшее целое. Тот же самый пример. Небо, солнечный свет. Иногда облако покрывает часть солнечного сияния. Но если вы на самолёте поднимаетесь над облаками, вы видите, что никакие облака не покрывают солнечный свет. Облако не может покрыть всё Солнце. Точно так же Майя не может покрыть Высшее целое, Майя может покрыть маленькие частицы брамана. - Wherever there is sun, there is sunshine, but the small particles, the molecules of the sunshine, are never equal to the complete globe sun. там где Солнце, там и солнечный свет. Но маленькие частицы, молекулы солнечного света никогда не равны всей планете Солнце. Читать дальше: Афоризмы Категория:Прабхупада